


The Queen's Red Lips

by hausofval



Series: in my eyes (i see no one else but you) [2]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff porn, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, hear me out: glasses stay on the sequel, mary laughs when she is nervous, mary turning zelda on just for existing, red is zelda's fav color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hausofval/pseuds/hausofval
Summary: Sabrina has a project at college and needs Zelda's help, and the redhead is even more attracted to the image that her niece extracted from her wife. And no, she is not surprised by that.that's the first part of Glasses Stay On sequels. This whole alternative universe for CAOS can be found in the "in my eyes (i see no one else but you)" series.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Series: in my eyes (i see no one else but you) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725712
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	The Queen's Red Lips

There was something about days that always surprised Zelda amidst the constant. The redhead and Mary had been married for just over two months. The routine together is still molded to their tastes, but always with something to get them out of the similarity. 

Sometimes it was a broken glass in the breakfast, an unexpected orgasm in the car after leaving Leticia at her school and before arriving at the Orphanage, or just a simple dinner at a new restaurant in the city. 

The redhead always liked to live her days as if they were the last one, but when they surprised her avoiding the monotony, it was much better. 

Zelda Spellman was not surprised when her niece, Sabrina, joined the Greendale Community-University studying Photography, and she was not surprised when she received a message from her saying that her first year of college was been the best of her life, just as she was not surprised when the blonde called her and asked to go to her house for lunch over the weekend.

Zelda knew that her niece wanted something, it was clear to her the moment she saw the message started by "Aunt Z" and for this reason, for the first time since her wedding day, she asked Mary and Leticia to have lunch without her. 

However, none of the surprises she expected for that day were close to the real surprise, when Sabrina, in the middle of lunch, carried a transparent folder on the wooden kitchen table with a very suggestive title in bold letters printed on the cover. 

_"First Quarter - Project One: A Story in a Photo - Queen of Hell"_

As the title itself induced, the young woman needed to create a story and present it with just one photograph to her teacher, and if the Spellmans' blood was still the same as Zelda's days as a student, Sabrina wanted to be the best, and the plan and narrative created that she made clearly was. 

It was an idea about a female entity that ruled the underworld. A woman who would crown herself _Queen of Hell_. No men, no slaves, no demons, just _her_. 

It was original and unexpected, so the redhead finished her lunch quickly and continued to pay attention while Sabrina removed and spreadsheets and drawings on the floor of the room. 

The youngest of the two said she received an idea from her father to call Zelda as her model, justifying the certainty that she was the most photogenic and theatrical in the family, which could be a positive point for Sabrina's photo. However, as soon as the young woman simulated the image she needed with an old photo of her aunt, doing a light and shadow test, she noticed that her red hair was easily mixed with the fire of the walls in the background and this could be distracting and compromising on her picture. So, with a sigh and discouraged eyes, she blurted out: 

"I .. need... maybe... dark hair?!" 

And there it was, the long-awaited surprise of the day, which probably was significant enough to be the surprise of an entire month. 

Everyone who knew Mary Wardwell knew about her discomfort around cameras. It was not an abomination, but her shyness flowed enough that two photos with her at a family reunion were an action worth remembering. 

Having this as a guide, the redhead picked up the leaves from the floor and calmly said to her niece, instigating a hopeful smile from her: 

"I will try my best." 

And she really tries. First, she is kissing Mary passionately as soon as she gets home, then she says that she organized all the dark-haired woman's paperwork for the next week and prepared a bubble bath for her on the second floor. 

She waits to bring it up when the two of them are in bed so that maybe the dark-haired woman's sleep makes her flexible. However, the opposite occurs, since after hearing the proposal, Mary frees herself from the pale arms around her and answers her skittishly: 

"Absolutely not!" 

"But Mary...", the green eyes looked directly at Mary with a sad look, but she quickly turned them to the ceiling of the room. 

"Put on a dark wig, and you would be the perfect queen!" 

“For my niece! For me?” Is the whisper that Mary receives in her left ear. 

The youngest of the Wardwell sisters wait quietly for a few seconds, just before taking out her cell phone and locking herself in the bathroom. 

Another fact about Zelda is that, since she was a child, she was always curious, so silently the redhead crawls to the bathroom door in time to hear a "please Lily". She really tries not to laugh at her wife, and her desire to get away from the photoshoot - appealing to call and wake up her twin sister, who lives hours away and is busy with her own wedding preparations - but fails and smiles wide imagining Mary's disappointed face upon hearing the "no" after encouragement from Lilith and her fiance, Adam.

Before the redhead manages to get up and lift her weight at the door, Mary opens it, and even catching Zelda watching her, she just smiles and says surprising words. 

"Just a few photos..." 

The next few weeks are even more incalculable and not just for the redhead, when Sabrina goes to the Santa Angela Orphanage for the sole purpose of collecting Mary's measurements with Hilda. Eventually, Zelda also participates in the process, embroidering pieces of bones and stones in the form of drops of blood on the gray fabric that the blondes bought for the clothes. 

The redhead begs to see her wife on the day of the final production of the dress, but Sabrina keeps the room locked, wanting Zelda to see everything just in the end, having her opinion as a guide for the ready photos. She complains, full of frustration, but eventually understands. 

Zelda is filled with impatience in her mind, working to feed welcome anxiety as supposed images for “Queen Mary” glow in her mind, but that feeling turns to delight and surprise as she watches the struggle from outside the living room when her wife in explaining to Leticia what the photos meant. 

"So, are you going to be a real queen, Mom?", Her dark eyes shone with anticipation, watching Mary's movements closely. 

"Not exactly... See, Sabrina has created a kingdom so I can be a queen, but we are just pretending.”, The dark-haired woman says, concerned with articulating her words so that their daughter understands. 

“Oh... But I can be a princess in this place too, can't I? ”, Now Leticia was plodding between the sofa cushions, just to be close to Mary, and the vision softened Zelda's heart, even watching the view through the opened door of the room. 

“You are already a precious princess, you don't need a realm of lies”, was the reply that her wife gave while lifting the little girl in her arms, making her eyes and that of her red-haired mother cross. 

"Mommy!", The greeting was warm, and Zelda had no choice but to approach her family with a smile on her lips, "Do you know what the kingdom that Brina created for Mom is like?"

The silence settles in the room and, watching the dark-haired woman, Zelda notices how much she is trying not to laugh, burying her face in Leticia's hair. 

"Well ... it's... really warm." 

A familiar beak appears on the little girl's lips, showing the woman that she was thinking about it while she looked around. 

"Warm like the sweaters that Aunt Hilda makes?" 

"Yeah... but more, dear", and instigated by the shocked vision of their daughter, the two laugh together. 

The weeks pass and the day before the photos, Sabrina sends a message to Zelda, asking her to lend Mary a red lipstick and that night, the redhead can't sleep. 

She has known the dark-haired woman for almost fifteen years but still does not remember seeing her with a color as vibrant as red for a lipstick. Mary always put her makeup on, Zelda knows that and after all, she has followed this closely every morning for the past few months, but something about the color that always mixed with the natural tone of the dark-haired woman's lips being replaced by one so significant for the redhead made her anxious. 

Red has always been Zelda Spellman's favorite color. Perhaps because it contrasted with her pale skin, mixed with the natural color of her hair, or even because of her warm tone, but what she knew was that she always liked the reddish tone. 

The tone that would paint Mary Wardwell-Spellman's lips in the next morning. 

But the psychological preparation was ineffective because, looking at her wife while she painted her lips red borrowed by her, Zelda felt images of many scenarios running through her mind. 

Mary looked sublime in tone and the only thing the redhead had time to do before feverishly kissing the lips in front of her, was a mental note to buy twice as many red cosmetics from that day on. 

She knew that Mary did not have much time to go to the makeshift studio at Sabrina's college, but without delayed work and with her mind bubbling with erotic and obscene profanities, the redhead would demand as many kisses as she could. However, everything ends when the dark-haired woman, about to be late, leaves Zelda at home, with a promise. 

"I promise to do whatever you want tonight, but I really need to go take these pictures." 

Mary is out and incommunicado for three hours. Giving the redhead enough time to dive deeper into the gutter. 

_What would she be wearing? Did they apply more makeup to her? How would the scenario that Sabrina created work?_

However, after two more hours, Mary sends three photos without a subtitle. And Zelda can't stop thinking about how exquisite her wife looks between this religious fantasy. 

Since her youth, the redhead was never religious and did not believe in that as a sin either, but during the twenty minutes that she stared at the cell phone, wishing with all the fibers of her body to be able to see what was hidden under the skirts of the dark-haired woman, Zelda never felt more sinful and, audaciously, she did not regret it. 

The journey between college and their home was significant, so with this time as a guide, the redhead created a plan in her mind and hurried to put it into practice. 

Zelda hears nice clicks of obvious heels coming from downstairs, so she hurries down the stairs and starts a greeting: 

“Welcome back home, Queen of Hell”, she knows from the sound of the dark-haired woman's surprised gasp in the kitchen that startled her, but she continues to go down the stairs anyway. 

"Oh, so you saw the pictures... Why didn't you answer?", The dark-haired woman's voice sounds controlled as if concluding that their daughter was already sleeping. 

"Well... I was busy..." 

At that moment, Zelda appears in Mary's line of sight and leans against the wall, watching and enjoying the dark-haired woman's reaction while looking at her. 

Another fact about Zelda Spellman is that she always took advantage of circumstances, molding them until they favor her in one way or another, always seeking her well-being or achieving the conclusion she wants. Consequently, she consciously guides herself, even before her wife gets to wear the purple nightgown and the lace robe that Mary appreciates so much. 

“Were you?”, The dark-haired woman's speech becomes deep, her blue eyes trembling as she watches the redhead move calmly and gracefully towards her. 

"Yeah... Hilda sent a message, asking Leticia to spend the night there and help her with some baking tomorrow, so after arranging a change of clothes and taking our daughter to the bookstore, I was doing some research...", Zelda says as she slowly approaches her wife until she is close enough to open the first button on Mary's blouse, showing exactly what she wanted. 

"Oh, I see! Now that the research is over, can you tell me what your conclusion is, honey?”, Mary says before moving forward, intending to meet her wife's lips, but before completing this action the answer sounds. 

"I can be a little religious after all." 

Mary laughs with her eyes closed, nervously and generally, drowning Zelda in that laugh that crumbles all her walls, and makes the redhead smile too. Seconds later the wide smile disappears, giving space for a simple lift of lips, when the skinny hands of the shorter woman touch the redhead's thighs and push her back, until her body hits and stops, leaning on the wooden table in the kitchen. 

And they kiss, starting subtly until they run out of air and Mary's red lipstick smears on their faces, stopping only when Zelda's attention is sucked on the buttoned piece of clothing in front of her. 

Following her purest instinct, Mary just grabbed the red curls, while the owner now kissed her in the neck and had anxious hands working to remove the button blouse that blocked her from touching the skin of those who she wanted so much. There, with her blue eyes glued to the green ones, Mary used the rest of her fervor to separate herself from Zelda, with the intention to facilitating her unstable work, beginning to unbutton her own blouse. 

The only answer that Zelda can formulate is physics, when she moves forward, euphoric, dragging a finger against Mary's soft skin, which is exposed, button by button. 

With her freckled chest visible behind a white lace bra, disguised by the blue fabric of the blouse, the dark-haired woman smiled at her. Her well-known short, pale pink nails passed over her chest, reminding Zelda that this was just a joke and that the fantasy of a “queen” was nothing compared to reality with her wife. 

Unbuttoning the second button more was revealed of the light lace. The third button revealed everything. The fourth, the top of the stomach. The fifth hungover and the sixth separated and allowed her to get rid of the clothes and exposed skinny body set Zelda's legs on fire. 

There, looking at the redhead's broad pupils in front of her, Mary exhaled a sigh that her wife hadn't realized she was holding, and the sound of it only further encouraged Zelda to use her mouth to replace the light strokes of her fingers, forging a new path of kisses on the natural skin in front of you. 

As if remembering just now the fantasy that started it all, Mary's voice sounded, surprisingly calm. 

"Oh, but look, not having answered your Queen was such a bad act, almost a sin." 

This was unusual. 

Since the wedding, now four months ago, no mention of an erotic fantasy had been realized. The two are too preoccupied with studying each other's bodies, instead of creating alternative realities, until now. 

“But that must be good, right? Sins must be good... for the Queen of Hell... So I think you can't punish me.” The redhead interrupted her kisses just in time to answer, and then she started again. 

Once again a laugh, this time shorter than the last, explodes on Mary's lips. However, she composes herself again and whispers: 

"Zelda, as The Queen of Hell, I can do exactly... what... I... want!" 

This was different. 

Zelda has always appreciated power. 

She always appointed herself as a leader in schoolwork and continued to be an authoritarian and confrontational personality regardless of where she was, in addition to refusing to be submissive in the middle of the sheets, despite of her partner's gender. 

But there, in the midst of that amazing fantasy, when Mary pulled her lips hard and hungry, the redhead's only reaction was, without breaking the kiss, to lean more firmly on the kitchen table, sitting in it safe and enjoying the unknown sensation. 

And she does just that when she drops her face down the collar of the owner of the blue eyes in front of her, using her teeth to hold the band of the white bra on the dark-haired woman's shoulder, pulling it lower and lower, before leaving it split against the skin. 

The redhead's lips never stop her work, kissing the new red mark she caused when she pulled the elastic, stimulating a moan from Mary who, hypnotized by the sensation and placing a warm palm on Zelda's cheek, moves to kiss her. 

"You are so beautiful," is the low whisper that Zelda leaves on her wife's lips before reaching out to unzip her bra, slipping off her clothes and throwing blindly to the side, towards the end of the kitchen table. 

Running her hands against the heat of Mary's back, she concentrates her efforts on the newly uncovered skin in front of her, until she can hear her wife moan above her and feel the dark-haired woman's short nails dig into her shoulders. The sharp sensation making Zelda's hips roll instinctively. 

The redhead's mind was clouded with so much desire, but with her legs speaking for themselves, crushing against Mary's body in an unashamed attempt at friction, she, for the first time, wants to beg for a touch. But speaking would require stopping kissing Mary's skin, so instead of that, she takes the dark-haired woman's left hand and drags it to her legs. 

It turns out that she breaks the kiss anyway, moaning when the woman in front of her follows the tip and slides her hand between her legs, over the delicate fabric of her panties, just to provoke her. 

"Mary... Just touch me!” 

Her moan is stifled, prolonged and pleading. 

"Who said you can talk to me by my name?", The dark-haired woman asked rhetorically while smiling before giving a kiss just below the redhead's ear, "And who said you can tell a Queen what to do?" 

But the conflicting thoughts in the mission to create an appropriate response melt inside Zelda's mind, interrupted by her own sigh when the shorter woman kisses her gently on the throat. Her spine arches with sensation and an answer come, even though it is not as articulate as the redhead planned. It is a heavy breath against the dark-haired woman's collarbone, a hot jet of air that makes the pale flesh shiver, but for Mary, that is more than enough. And so, she takes her panties away and touches her. 

Zelda is obscenely wet, and for a few seconds, the dark-haired woman enjoys the sinful and slippery feeling of excitement covering her fingers, until she penetrates her. And from there, Zelda loses control of her own voice, with the syllables of the wife's name separating on their own, punctuated by the slippery and indecent sound of the dark-haired woman's fingers in and out of her. 

There, sitting at the kitchen table, with her legs spread far away and her head thrown back, her lips twitch and, whimpering, Zelda fully enjoys her own pleasure. 

Before the muscle spasms leave her body, the redhead turns her eyes to her face to the one that fills her heart. Smudged red lipstick, flushed cheeks and blue eyes fixed on the greens. This is the vision that Zelda has and before she lets slip of her tongue how beautiful that one is in front of her once again, Mary's lips part and sigh a single sentence. 

"Yes, look at your Queen, honey." 

And Zelda is sure that if she had not already felt her orgasm seconds ago, it would come with the phrase heard. 

Her green eyes still saw blank spots for the strength of what she had felt, but she wanted to give back, and when Zelda's brain went back to working normally, she focused even more on the blue eyes and articulated in words exactly what she wanted from the beginning. 

“I know a thing or two about religion and monarchy. They both appreciate devotion, and... I can't wait to show you how devoted I am, my Queen.” 

And there it is again, the sweet smile that breaks and rebuilds her heart at the speed of light. Even with smeared red lipstick and messy hair, Mary is beautiful. As beautiful when the first time that Zelda found herself in love with her, as beautiful as when they got married, as beautiful as when she left in the morning, as beautiful as in the photos in which she dressed like an unholy entity. 

Being filled with this feeling, Zelda feels like reverencing her in any way, just to show her her own beauty, and so leans forward, gets off the table and kisses her again. 

Slowly and carefully, the taller woman turns Mary and gently pushes her towards the table, showing, even though the silence, that it is her turn to sit. 

She is gentle as her pale hands grab Mary's hips, removing her tailored pants and light panties, and the dark-haired woman curves her back, exposed to the sensation. Zelda's lips drop open-mouthed kisses on the brunette's stomach and hip bones as she works to settle between her wife's thighs. 

There, Zelda takes a second to appreciate the image in front of her. The flushed face, swollen lips and heavy chest while catching her breath. With her eyes fixed on the dark-haired woman, she rests her cheek against her thigh briefly, sighing as a whisper comes out against her skin. It's subtle, but still audible to both. 

"My Queen." 

And it is impossible for Zelda not to close her eyes when she feels the owner of the blue ones gently brush her hair back with her fingers, caressing her cheek briefly with a bright smile playing on her lips. 

Without waiting another minute to do exactly what she wanted to do since she saw that damn picture, Zelda licks the dark-haired woman's hottest spot and smiles against her skin with her shameless reaction. The redhead unconsciously murmurs, caught in the sensation of savoring the exploding taste of the body that was offered generously and without hesitation. 

Excitement builds up in her lips as she feels Mary from the inside out. The tip of her tongue sliding through the blue-eyed woman as she tries to taste everything at once. 

Her wife tastes rich and refined, a flavor that Zelda knows she would never get tired of. 

The redhead's hands frame the dark-haired woman's thighs, keeping her spread by her attentions until moans fall like prayers from Mary's lips, extravagant and unlimited. 

Instigated by the sounds, Zelda stops and smiles provocatively at Mary, revealing her wet lips and chin. The dark-haired woman wanted to ask why she stopped, maybe even make a joke in the midst of the fantasy they were experiencing that night but found herself unable. She was so in love with that woman that she felt her heart losing strength whenever she felt the redhead next to her. 

Zelda had started kissing the inside of Mary's thighs, and the dark-haired woman's body simply woke up, discovering that the redhead wished it would last longer, just as she did. Zelda brushed her lips gently up and down her thighs, until she thought Mary had calmed down enough to take it longer and licked her way back slowly, not to dominate her, but to be dominated, continuing where it left off. 

"I love you, my Queen." She said seductively when she looked up again to face her wife who was breathing deeply before laughing nervously. 

Only a few more precise touches of her tongue were needed to make Zelda's arms necessary to hold her wife's two thighs tight. Her pale muscles holding her in place while her moans grew louder and louder and her legs trembled irregularly with pressure on the head of the owner of the green eyes. Mary's body unconsciously pressed the redhead as close to herself as possible, until she reached the edge of her pleasure and finally reached her climax. 

Feeling her body shaking in front of her, Zelda stood up to lock her lips with her wife's in a loving kiss, which Mary promptly returned before smiling weakly against her, feeling a slight taste of herself in her wife. 

"I love you too, Zelda. So much," she whispered on Zelda's face between soft kisses. 

After a final kiss, Zelda pulled her lover close to herself with one hand towards the end of the table, wanting to steady her while standing on the kitchen floor. 

"So...", a dramatic pause followed the first word, drawing the attention of Mary, who was now collecting the discarded clothes disseminated on the tile, "Do we have an erotic fantasy now?" 

"You are the one that needs to answer that! I was taken by surprise!” 

"But you like it!", The observation was made in the middle of a smug smile as they went up the stairs towards the bedroom. 

“Of course, I did! So… is that why you encouraged me to go take the pictures? ”, Mary's voice did not sound angry or tormented, just curious. 

"Oh, no, I was just inspired by your red lipstick this morning... And the photo made my imagination run wild...", and with one last kiss exchanged, both headed for the second-floor bathroom. 

After that day, eventually, the pale shade of Mary Wardwell-Spellman's lips was replaced by a reddish red and her wife would not believe she could be happier, whenever she was surprised by the vision and the memories that it stimulated.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first one in the one-shot collection that I started to keep the Glasses Stay On universe alive. I hope you enjoyed it and please tell me what you think.  
> If someone has a request for a specific sequence, you can send it! I promise to try my best to fulfill every single wish. 
> 
> Xoxo,  
> Val


End file.
